


Каждый день и каждую ночь

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: История про равновесие. Каждый день — и каждую ночь — членам клана Нура, будь то человек, ёкай или ханъё, нужно было быть готовыми ко всему. Абсолютно всему.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест фб2016 для команды fandom NnM 2016  
> Тема: "Начало любого дела — это тот этап, когда вы должны с особой тщательностью уравновесить свои весы". Френк Хербер  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: канонные смерти персонажей!!!   
> А также семейные ценности (с) и светлая печаль.

Каждый день — и каждую ночь — членам клана Нура, будь то человек, ёкай или ханъё, нужно было быть готовыми ко всему. Абсолютно всему.

Юный наследник клана приведёт друзей — обычных человеческих детей и одну маленькую оммёдзи! — на экскурсию по особняку, полному ёкаев? Бывало.

Тот же самый юный наследник обернётся в ночи Нурарихёном, позовёт за собой верных приближённых, решит мечом и словом пару внутриклановых конфликтов? А главное, после признает своё право на власть и сладко уснёт уже в человеческом облике? И такое бывало, да не единожды, — к ужасу и восхищению клана.

И не думайте, что только юный Рикуо задавал жару, хоть и правда, что чем взрослее он становился, тем интереснее и опаснее случались происшествия. Стоит только вспомнить, как пришли в главный дом уже не друзья-школьники, а друзья-ёкаи из деревни Тооно! Очень сильные, задиристые. А все объявления войны или же, наоборот, перемирия и необычные союзы? Быть готовым, к примеру, не прятаться от оммёдзи, не пытаться убить, а отважно пожать руку и разработать вместе план действий, — требовало от ёкаев клана Нура мужества.

С ностальгией и печалью вспоминали похождения Второго. Мёртв Рихан, да жива память о бурной его молодости, об энергичности, что захлёстывала клан вновь и вновь. Было ему в кого таким уродиться. Яблоко от яблони... Много волнений вызывали и нередкие исчезновения основателя клана. Всегда он возвращался, но с какими новыми сюрпризами? В любом возрасте находил Нурарихён приключения и соратников. С кем он отправился в путь, с кем распил саке или как так получилось, что с ночной прогулки вернулся с будущей женой, прекрасной Ёхиме, и проблемами на ближайшие сотни лет? Или вот, уж дряхлый старик, вышел за хлебушком, а разгромил какую-то банду и вроде его даже девочка-оммёдзи защищала? Присмотр нужен за главой, да только поди его догони. Так что оставалось быть наблюдательным и внутренне готовым ко всему.

Невероятная стойкость требовалась клану Нура. И строгость к самим себе. Ведь не только любимые их главы были с причудами. Клан собирался из тех, кто принял Нурарихёнов всей своей вечной душой, кто был им под стать, кто без сомнения шёл под знамёнами их Страха.

Что там день, что там ночь, что там владыки. Каждый ёкай клана — загадка и противоречие. Сила, что без уравновешенности её обладателя пошатнула бы мирской покой и взбаламутила не один дом. А та же бодрая улыбка Ваканы, человека, не мало за ней стояло?

Начинался день (у кого уж с рассветом, у кого с закатом, а у кого и не единожды, если сущности две) и каждый сверялся с внутренними часами, каждый вставал на метафоричные весы: сколько покоя? сколько злости? чувствуешь ли ты золотую середину? а щекочет ли твоё сердце озорство? готов ли ко всему? и к новой дружбе, и к старой любви, к войне или примирению, к шалости господина иль насмешкам презренных завистников? сможешь сдержать свою силу и не убить: ни наглеца, ни дурака, ни по случайности? сможешь в мгновение почувствовать дыхание смерти, ответить молниеносно? выпьешь с давним врагом, пришедшим на помощь? «Да, да, да...», — дрожала стрелка, прежде чем прийти в равновесие и замереть.

***

 

У каждого были свои сокровенные ритуалы на те длинные иль краткие мгновения, пока стрелка на весах нерешительно колебалась, а в душе — ёкайской, человеческой, ханъё — маялась и пела песни любовь, менялась память, царила буря, метель, а то и мёртвая тишина.

Вставала со сна Вакана перед зеркалом, забирала волосы в высокий хвост и силилась улыбнуться. Новый день, новые дела, одна только старая смерть любимого. Вакана, волосы вновь рассыпались по плечам, садилась на постели, лезла рукой под подушку, гладила пистолет, вдыхала, выдыхала, вспоминала сына своего живого, серьёзного, клан шумный и дружный, срывалась вновь к зеркалу — и вот пальцы к виску, к волосам, причёска готова, а на лице радостная улыбка. То бывало в хорошие времена. В плохие она уже просыпалась с этой невозможной улыбкой. И не лгала никому Вакана, она жила. За себя, и немножко — за него. Словно присмиревший ветер, часто за её плечом стоял невидимый, невозможный Рихан, шептал на ухо забавное, подсказывал что-то о будущем, шутил. Вакана слушала да молча смеялась, одна только солнечная улыбка озаряла лицо, — и тянулись к ней ёкаи клана. И присматривали за её сыном, наследником, а вот уж и Третьим главой.

Рикуо час перед рассветом любил проводить на ветвях любимой сакуры. Будь он пьяным, после боя или в мирные дни, всегда находилось, о чём поговорить с самим собой, обсудить стратегии новых дел. Ёкайская и человеческая сущности с каждым годом спорили всё реже, беседовали на философские темы — всё чаще, да и то... Нурарихён Третий ощущал себя довольно цельным существом, а оба своих облика использовал соразмерно необходимости. Клан был послушен и Рикуо-человеку, и Рикуо-ёкаю, но договориться с собой никогда не мешало: эта вечная игра «помню — не помню» меж ними двумя велась искусно, из когда-то неосознанного, сотканного из внутренних противоречий, стала доброй традицией, забавой нового главы.

Но даже когда Рикуо был задумчивым ребёнком, — ещё не решившим, хорошо или плохо быть ёкаем, человеком, ханъё, ещё не знающим, готов ли он к ответственности за клан Нура и почему убили его отца, — ближний круг Рихана сделал свой выбор. Веселились они или печалились, но заботу о сыне своего господина взяли на себя и с той поры всегда были на страже.

Аотабо медитировал, перебирая черепа-чётки, вспоминая, почему он и монах, и воин, и ёкай, какую силу он держит запечатанной. Просыпался Аотабо — но спала его могучая сила. И если по необходимости разрывал он свои чётки уверенной рукой, ужасались враги и тряслась земля.

Куротабо был настороже и погружён в сомнения чаще, чем не был. Но это не мешало его сосредоточенному покою. За миг до того, как нанести удар, за полмига до того, как зазвенят его многочисленные клинки, слышал он напряжённую тишину, предвестье будущего звона — и ничто не поколебало бы его решимость, его правосудие и жажду крови его оружия.

Кубинаши, проснувшись по утру, буквально первым делом вёл гребнем по разметавшимся волосам Кино, и та просыпалась, целовала его сладко. С гребня потом снимал Кубинаши свои будущие нити смерти, и к любым потрясениям нового дня оба ёкая были с той поры готовы.

Каждый по разному шёл к своей сосредоточенности, соблюдал ритуалы и уважал чужие, ведь сокровенны мгновения, когда собирается ёкай иль человек в целое, сильное, уверенное.

Один только старик Нурарихён, основатель семьи и клана, будто бы всегда был безмятежен. Где те секунды, минуты и часы сомнений? Ни одно горе его не взяло, не уничтожило его клан. Нуры любили, смеялись, шумели, устраивали очередную попойку, влипали в новые неприятности, мирили соседние кланы, иногда спасали и ёкаев, и человечество...

Старик курил трубку и улыбался, спокойно спал в своей постели и весело шастал по гостям. Он знал, что благословлён его клан ушедшей в Небеса Ёхиме. Он помнил мелодии, что она напевала и ему, и над колыбелью Рихана, до сих пор ощущал её свет и слушался её наказа не торопиться в мир иной… Казалось, с победой над Нуэ и примирением с Лисицей его земные дела точно окончены, точка опоры не раз найдена и потеряна, его великий клан продолжает расти и крепнуть, не страшно оставить, ну а сакура в их дворе цветёт в любое время года, залюбоваться можно. Нурарихён искренне наслаждался земными радостями и в любой момент был готов к последнему делу своей долгой, насыщенной жизни — шагнуть в объятия Ёхиме, когда того потребует время или случай.


End file.
